It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" is the twenty-second Wiggles video known as the re-recording of "Wake Up Jeff!". Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Wake Up Jeff! #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp A Stomp #A Frog Went A Walking #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #We're Playing A Trick On The Captain #Have A Happy Birthday Captain #I Can Do So Many Things #Guess What? #Wave To Wags #Havenu Shalom Alechem (Beachside) #Walking on the Moon #Pipers Waltz Plot Intro - where the Wiggles pictures flash on the screen like snapshot mall photos in a 4x4 grid. The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - The Wiggles ride on their outdoor car set through Sydney traffic and bridges. Greg points out to Henry that someone is waving hello to him, so Henry waves back. Henry announces he has his band and they'll play a song. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Murray introduces Jo and her son Alex at the beachside. Murray interviews Alex about what he likes to do at the beach. *'Song 3': Having Fun at the Beach Anthony sings a bunch of rhymes like "Sing Sang Song, that's Greg's song" and "(snooorrre… that's Jeff's song". The SS Feathersword get into the act too and each crew member talks about their pirate item. For instance, Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki, Ben talks about his Pirate toothbrush, George talks about standing on his Pirate hands. *'Song 4': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Jeff's fallen asleep! Greg walks up to him and asks for help to wake him up. Wake up Jeff! Jeff is awake and thanks Greg, but as soon as he leaves, Jeff falls asleep again. Same story with Anthony, and with Murray, except when Murray calls Wake Up Jeff, the guy's still asleep! Murray asks for some ideas, and agrees that we would sing a song to do the trick. *'Song 5': Wake Up Jeff! Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of Bucket of Dew. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - This song features the four Irish dancing girls and lots of confetti. Greg asks Dorothy about a dance she is doing. *'Song 7': Romp Bomp A Stomp - The Wiggle Dancers join this song. *'Song 8': A Frog Went a Walking – animated (This is a remade version of the "frog went a courtin'" song) Anthony is wearing a lifejacket and a captain's hat, and invites everyone to get ready for a boat trip. That means putting on the jacket, having a whistle to blow, and waving at the nearby boats. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea Jeff introduces Dorothy and asks her about a dance she is doing. *'Song 10': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Skit - Captain Feathersword is sad because today is his birthday and it seems like everyone's forgotten about it He had put signs all over, but no one has seen them. Several of the pirate crew come and visit him but when the captain asks them what day it is, they answer with everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. *'Song 11': We're Playing a Trick on the Captain - sung by the Wiggles decorate the cabin while the captain is outside. Skit continues: Lucia checks that everything is ready. Now it's time to bring the captain over, but how? Adrian does a backflip and announces a plan, and Elefterios goes to get the captain. When they return, they give him a big surprise! *'Song 12': Have a Happy Birthday Captain - sung by the Wiggles Greg has a challenge for Jeff: can he run? Hop? Sing? Fall asleep? Wake Up Jeff! *'Song 13': I Can Do So Many Things *'Song 14': Guess What? – animated guessing game Murray introduces Wags and tells him a joke, which Wags laughs at and says "That's funny, Murray" *'Song 15': Wave To Wags *'Song 16': Havenu Shalom Alechem - This was a beachside song where Anthony does some dancing too! Interview: Greg introduces Mike Fincke, an astronaut at the NASA Johnson Space Center. He's been in space for 188 days. They talk about what it's like to fly in space, and also looking at the Earth from space. Mike shows Greg some of the features of the Apollo space suit. *'Song 17': Walking on the Moon Anthony plays a pipe and asks everyone to join in on the dancing fun. You can dance with a friend or by yourself; it's all good. *'Song 18': Pipers Waltz Jeff's fallen asleep one last time. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff awakes just in time but the show's over so everyone waves goodbye. Released Dates Australia: June 8, 2006 America: April 4, 2006 United Kingdom: May 2, 2006 TV Appearances '''Playhouse Disney - '''Movie Special (April 9, 2006) Gallery See here Promo Photos It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Take a Trip Across the Sea". It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Wake Up Jeff!" Anthony,MarieandPaulField.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture from "Rormp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp A Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #2 from "Rormp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #3 from "Rormp Bomp a Stomp" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg singing and Anthony, Murray and Jeff playing music in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #3 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #4 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Deleted Scenes * Anthony and Murray introduce "A Frog Went A-Walking" in Wiggly Animation style. * Anthony who is wearing a life-jacket introduces a segment where the pirate crew are playing a trick on Captain Feathersword because it's his birthday. * Elefterios tells Captain Feathersword who is on the deck to come in quickly. * In the prologue of "Guess What?" in a live-action style, Greg and Jeff move their fingers and up and down. Greg says "Wiggly Animation, everybody! Let's go!" and Jeff says "Yeah! Let's go!" * Anthony, Murray and Jeff play their instruments and Greg tells the viewers that they're gonna sing a song in Hebrew called "Havenu Shalom Alechem". * After Bucket of Dew we start to hear the instrumental version of Dressing Up, but during the transition from Bucket of Dew to the intro to Romp Bomp a Stomp, it switches to the instrumental version of Gulp Gulp. Trivia * The prologue for "Henry's Underwater Big Band" was filmed in a live-action style, but the song is in Wiggly Animation instead of live-action. The song might have been filmed in live-action style with the prologue featured but instead used Wiggly Animation to make more animated songs for the video. * In "Romp Bomp a Stomp", Dorothy is seen talking, like in the version in the original Wake Up Jeff!, but the song played is the version from The Wiggles Movie, which omits her line. * The song "Guess What?" makes its debut as a Wiggly Animation clip. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:2006 albums